


Dream a Little Dream of Cas

by paygeling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Destiel - Freeform, Dream Sex, Dreams, M/M, Original Character(s), She ships it, pretty pg-13 dream sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paygeling/pseuds/paygeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a nightcap, Jenkins comes to the bunker to find Dean asleep at the table in the library. Her intention is for Dean to have a good dream but in the midst of it shes caught by an angel in a trench coat with similar plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Cas

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry its very small. there was a longer version but it sucked and this condensed version sucked a little less

  
Jenkins came into the bunker pretty late that night.... or i guess you could say really early in the morning since it was currently 3:00am or so. She has troubles going to sleep lately with all the late night hunting and such. Yesterday she slept until 2 in the afternoon which she wasn’t used to. typically she could wake up at 6am and the shake the guys awake, and lately it seemed that Dean got harder and harder to wake up. She walked down the stairs of the bunker and found him asleep at the table. Dean used his arms as a pillow and even in his sleep he didn’t seem all that peaceful. ‘He must be having a nightmare.’ Jenkins thought. She crept up on him and threw a blanket over him and looked at his face again. the gesture of a warm blanket being put on him didn’t seem to do the trick either. So she leaned down hesitantly to his ear and whispered,

“um, burgers, fries, cholesterol, pie!" ....nothing “rainbows, kittens, butterfliiieess….” again not even his brows relaxed.

“ _hey Jude, don’t make it bad. take a sad song and make it better. remember to… let her into your… heart_ ” Jenkins began to forget the lyrics and his grimace started to return.

“Dammit.” She backed away for a bit and thought to herself. She thought it would be funny to make him dream about Cas and thought up a quick story. she tried not to burst with laughter in his ear, surely that’ll wake him up.

“hello Dean, i am an angel of the lord. want me to... _grip you tight_ ” she pulled back to not snort in his ear. Everything was a bit funnier after 3am… and a few drinks at the bar. No judging, it usually helps knock her out.

“Ok Dean i want you to imagine...Cas lying on the hood your impala wearing… nothing but his trench coat.”

“What are you doing?”

Jenkins looked at Dean and was slightly less terrified that it wasn’t him, but she looked up to see Cas standing in the doorway.

“uh- um-nanana hey jude.”

“...Jenkins.”

“Okay, well… he looked a little upset in his sleep so i thought that i could kind of influence his dreaming.”

“By whispering inappropriate content about me into his ears?”

Jenkins shrugged her shoulders in response.

“Jenkins, that’s foolish, it can’t be done,” She stayed silent as Cas walked toward her and a sleeping Dean, “but this can.” Cas placed two fingers onto Dean's temple and Jenkins could see the grimace disappear and be replaced with a big smile.

“Cas!” Jenkins slapped her hand over her mouth. “did you just use your grace to zap ‘inappropriate content’ of you into his dreams?”

“I took inspiration from what I’ve seen on Netflix.” ‘All that OITNB... what other things has he been watching?’

Jenkins looked down to see Dean’s face has turned slightly into an… o-face

“Whoa, hey, what’s that about?”

“My grace is able to make his dreams very vivid therefore; he can feel the same pleasure he would in real life, or more intense which is i ‘zapped’ him with.”

“That’s insane, man. So, is he like-” Cas held his hand up interrupting her and his hand pinched the air. Jenkins looked at him with a confused gaze although, everything seemed a little more shocking to her considering she was drunk and it was almost past 4am now. He then began to twist his wrist slightly sending dean over the edge.

_“Oh, CAS!"_ Jenkins was scared by a loud moan and panting coming from Dean.

“Okay well, I’m just gonna go now.” Once again Dean whimpered and stirred in the chair, rolling his hips.

“ _Cas_.” He turned his hand palm up and curled his fingers in, earning another loud gasp from a sleeping Dean  
“ **Walking faster**.” Jenkins disappeared around the corner quickly and Cas stood watching as the hunter shook with pleasure.


End file.
